Watch Your Step
by journeyintonight
Summary: “I’m just saying it for your own safety.”  One Shot. Visiting mum and dad is always fun. Not to Nymphadora Tonks. Just a bit of fun! Rated for language.


N/A: Back so soon? YES I AM!

I love Tonks! So, here's a little family situation, written just for fun. Enjoy!

JKR owns all.

(_Itallic_ font is for thoughts)

"CAREFUL!"

"Morning to you too, mum." said Nymphadora Tonks, barely moving her lips, to the witch who was now standing in front of her, looking around as if she had expeted to see all her plates crashed in a million pieces all over the place.

"Can't you just try to Apparate far from the kitchen?" Andromeda asked, embracing the mugs that hadn't been put away in their cupboard.

"Oh, I forgot I was less important than your _beloved _china..." Tonks answered, rolling her eyes, sounding hurt.

"Dear, not at all!" Now her mother sounded offended. And her tone changed immediatly to a sweeter one. "I'm just saying it for your own safety."

"Mum, I'm an auror." She said, as if she had already said it a billion times. "I thought we were past this lecture on breaking teapots..."

Andromeda released her teapots, and went to her daughter. She sized her by the shoulders and smiled. "And because you are an auror, you should be extra careful." And then added, looking down at her outfit with a disapproving look. "And trying to be a little more proffesional won't hurt you either."

Tonks couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Now I'm being unproffesional. We don't get to wear uniforms, you know? This isn't Hogwarts any more!" she let out in a childlike squeal.

Ironic. _There goes the "mature" image, Tonksie. Bugger. _

"But that doesn't mean you have to wear a ragged t-shirt or those tight pants, or..." her mother trailed off, now with her eyes fixed on her hair that was changing constantly due to Tonks' exasperation. From brown, to pink, to green, to yellow, to...

"Mum, I'm twenty-three! You don't get to dress me anymore." She almost jumped. Her mother was _so_ getting to her nerves...

"'Dromeda, what's going on?" a voice came from the living room, and now Ted Tonks went into the kitchen and his eyes were fixed on his wife, ignoring her daughter's short turquoise pixie hair style.

_Oh, great. The more, the merrier..._

"Ted, oh, dear, what do you think of her clothes? Do you think they fit for an auror job at the Ministry?" Andromeda asked, pointing at her daughter, worried as if she were vomiting slugs.

"Well..." he hesitated before answering. "There aren't many aurors dressed as if they're _Weird Sisters_ groupies... Nasty buch, by the way."

"You'll never meet any decent men if you give that image of yourself, Nymphadora." Her mother voiced her worst fear, as a manner of conclussion of their analysis, totally unrequired by the young auror.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Tonks, at the top of her lungs. She couldn't take it anymore. She had even forgotten her reason for visiting her parents. "Enough of this!" she said, lowering her tone, but her voice was full of determination.

"You," she said, her eyes piercing her father's "I happen to like that 'nasty bunch'. Oh, because the _Crazy Hippogrifs_ were _sooo_ respectful and tidy." She snorted.

"And you, _mother_," she turned to the witch by his side "out of my wardrobe and certainly _out_ of my love life!" she said, with a deathly tone, pointing her index finger straight to her mother's face. "I am a grown up now."

_Mature Tonks is back in town. _

She sighed, relaxing her shoulders as well as her arms, and a little smiled appeared on her face.

"I love you guys, but you are having some trouble getting off my back. I know we have think differently when it comes to clothes, or music, or self-image." She explained. "But it's my life and those things will have to be made my way." A little pause, and then remembered, looking at her mother. "And it's Tonks, mum."

Her mother had her lips pressed together so tightly that they were actually white and her eyes were fixed upon her daughter's face. The look was so intense that Tonks was taken aback.

Andromeda took a few seconds to say anything.

"You'll always be Nymphadora to me. It's a beautiful name, and it's a pity you don't agree."

"But..." Tonks was begging to wind up again.

"THAT..." her mother's tone changed radically once more, this time from loving to stern. "...will have to be made _MY_ WAY. All right, _Nymphadora_?" her name roled her mother's tongue slowly and resounded in her head, more disgusting than ever.

Ted's eyes went from his wife to his daughter, unsure of what to say to calm things down, and stepping slowly out of the kitchen.

Tonks was about to argue. But instead, she bit her tongue.

"...Fine." she said angrily, looking away from her mother, like a kid who has just been refused a chocolate.

And instantly, the shadow of reprimand was replaced by a wide smile and a jovial tone."Good! Now, come here and give me a kiss."

N/A: Reviews are most welcome!


End file.
